I couldnt ask for anything more
by MorgraWolfbane
Summary: A soft Gamzee x Aradia fanfic.I hope this is better than my Gamzee x Sollux fic.


Gamzee rolled over on his horn honks startled him yelped and arised from his he rubbed his eyes and wiped the slobber from his focused his eyes to see he is in his comforting home full of empty pie tins and clown paraphernilia."Damn is stuffy in here."He thought to himself and stiffly stood yawned and opened the door that lead walked along the shore,breathing in the cold ocean owned this was all for by your lusus for of his lusus made his heart sink a sighed and sat just a few inches from where the water licked the looked up at the could see one of the sky whales soaring in the never thought of himself as was quite used to having no one the silence was nice but most of the time...It was taunting.  
Gamzee heard voices coming from farther down the looked to his left to only see a couple of specks in the distance.  
He squinted his eyes to get a better saw a hint of mustard yellow and maroon red."My bro Sollux and Aradia..."  
He thought and a tiny smile formed on his scrambled to stand up and ran torwards the two friends of his...  
Atleast he thought of them that he got closer,and Sollux and Aradia became more clear,Gamzee slowed down to his usual slow at ease smiled and tugged Sollux`s waved at waved always liked was really nice to him despite how everyone else felt about him devouring was pretty long hair looked soft and her smile made his heart melt."Gamzee!" Aradia broke Gamzee`s deep thought."Hey sis."He greeted the dead troll trailed behind didn`t seem too amused at the moment."What are you doing here?"Aradia said in a delightful grabbed Sollux`s arm and pulled him beside gave a groan in annoyance."I live here."Gamzee replied and stared at Sollux."Hey Sollux."Gamzee kept his gaze."Hi GZ.."Sollux grumbled."Oh come on bro..What`s got you all up and annoyed."Gamzee finally asked.  
"..Im tired.I was up all night but Aradia dragged me on this walk."He sighed."Please Sollux,please just enjoy this..."Aradia gave Sollux fluttery eyes."For me?" she said lastly,finishing her gave another sigh."This walk I will always remember,because i`m with you."Sollux revealed a giggled."Oh!Gamzee will you enjoy it with us?"Aradia gasped.  
Gamzee gave a nod."I`ll guide you."Gamzee gave a proud bow."Follow me my best motherfucking friends."Gamzee turned back to where he came from."Maybe you can even come inside my hive and slam a motherfucking cold one."Gamzee`s heart jumped in high hopes that They would agree,especially Aradia."We`ll see about that."SOllux replied in a low tone to followed right behind Gamzee.  
Gamzee tried to slow his pace so he could be right beside Aradia but she and Sollux kept their distance behind him."So..."  
Gamzee interuppted the silence."There`s the ocean,and some sand,and in the distance you can spot my hive.."Gamzee really wanted to get them both to come inside his hive and hang let them try one of your pies even though the answer would be a played out what it will all be like in his head."Gamzee?What`s your lusus like?" one of them suddenly asked.  
He turned around to the two trolls."What was that?I was all spaced out."He asked."What`s your lusus like?"Aradia asked once again.  
His heart melted at her voice."I don`t know...Sometimes I see him but I can never remember what he quite looks like."He replied softly.  
"Oh...Im sorry."She papped his `s face felt hot and his heart beat grabbed her hand and set his other hand on hers."It never bothered me much but..Thank you."Aradia could fell the heart that he put into the almost pushed her back.  
"Well!"Gamzee tore himsel away."About that cold Faygo I promised..."Gamzee lead them straight to his opened the door and invited the two to go in seemed very reluctant but Aradia was too curious and never let him dragged him inside.  
Gamzee followed just after them."There seems to be...A lot of pie tins."Sollux kicked a tin to the side."I`m I knew I would let anyone over today I would have cleaned up." Gamzee began to pick up all the pat the horn pile."Please, come and sit."  
He instructed and the pair did as they were threw the tins into a secret closet and jumped on the pile with Sollux and were all quite for a few minutes."So,what do you do for fun Gamzee?" Aradia looked at her and noticed Sollux on a pager."Well..I usaully like to eat my pies and talk to my bros on my husktop."Gamzee then realized that he sounded boring."I also...Rap and explore outside!"He added."AA,I got to go.I have a virus for KK to attend and GZ have fun."  
Sollux hurridly left Gamzee`s had never been alone with no,this was was going to scare her was too deep in worry that he didn`t notice Aradia on his husktop."Do you ever listen to music Gamzee?"She asked.  
Gamzee snapped back to reality."Not...Really?"He voice was held back in a nervous tone."Well maybe I can introduce some musci to you."Aradia turned the volume up on the husktop and soft piano began to play."You said you like to explore?"  
Aradia sat back beside Gamzee again."Yeah..I did!"Gamzee looked at her were so white and blank but there was a spark to them."Maybe we should go tomb exploring together!"Aradia said in high hopes."I would Love that.."Gamzee said in the same heartfelt voice he used was lost in her eyes."Let`s do it tomorrow!I know a perfect place!"Aradia gave her a bright smile."I am more than excited."He gave a screech and hugged Gamzee.  
"This is going to be so much fun!"Aradia couldn`t seem to hold her excitment."It will be the funnest thing since I will be with you."  
Gamzee replied,using the same line Sollux used."Yeah!"Aradia and Gamzee began to discuss what they will do tomorrow and what music Aradia couldn`t have asked for anything better than this time he had with Aradia. 


End file.
